


Perspectives

by starlesspappillon



Series: mlm [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Shy Even, Soft Isak, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Isak can't help how much he loves Even.Even can't help how much he loves Isak.





	1. Through His Eyes

Isak feels so overwhelmed every day now.  
Even though becoming a Psychiatrist is his dream he can't seem to look past the never ending exams and the clinicals and the fact he has be up at 4 am in the morning most days.  
He's always had a complicated relationship with sleep and it constantly fluctuates. Sometimes he sleeps like a baby, hair all messy, mouth slightly open drooling on Even’s chest. 

Other days which is most days now he lays in bed spooning his pretty boyfriend till he hears his breathing become steady. And then he just lays on his back staring up at the ceiling with his mind racing. He’s thinking about everything and nothing at all. 

It’s during times like this he looks over at Even still so soft and beautiful in his sleep and takes in his features. He wonders where he’d be if they’d never met. He traces unknown shapes into Even’s back and looks at all the freckles and soft skin and scars from his acne and just can’t contain how much he loves him. 

On a particular morning Even is snuggled into his side and he looks so innocent he just wants to defile him. He gets off on how much of a tease Even is yet still so shy when it comes to sex. When he first met him Even oozed this sexual aura and he felt instantly drawn to him, it wasn’t until they had their first kiss he realized how inexperienced Even was. 

And fuck if he didn’t think that was hot. The blush on Even’s face afterwards made up for it. The way his hands crept up Isak’s neck and he could feel them shaking made him want to keep in his arms and feel warm and protected forever. 

While remembering all this Even shifts in his sleep and begins shifting closer to Isak until he tucks his head underneath his chin nuzzling into his neck. Isak smiles to himself and gently kisses along Even’s forehead and his bubbly cheeks and his soft full lips. Even lets out a sigh 

“Can I have kisses in bed all day baby?” 

“Shit do you know how cute you are?” 

“Mmmmm….more” 

Isak presses grazing kisses down Even’s jaw until he reaches his pulse and then sucks a dark mark into his skin. One thing he loves is knowing Even will very clearly look taken even if everybody at his job already knows. 

He leans back and watches as Even’s eyes flutter from the pleasure and the need to look at Isak. This soft boy is everything and so good and so kind and he always tries so hard and that’s the reason he fell for him in the first place.


	2. A Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even reflects on how Isak changed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble because i felt a bit inspired.

Even hates his mind. He hates the way it turns on him. Hates the way it makes him feel too much at once or nothing at all. 

He can’t escape it, he can’t hide his pain away and pretend it doesn’t exist. It comes back and it haunts him. It makes him feel as if he should be something that he’s not. He’s always tried to run away and look for something that’d make him feel whole.

The rush of sex to keep his adrenaline and emotions at bay, the soothing that weed brought to his ever wandering mind, the looseness that alcohol gave when he felt as if he was holding everything inside. The way looking at his favorite movies and splicing his favorite parts together made it feel as if he could have some sort of structure in his life. 

It was all too much. Every damn day he felt like a monster and nobody understood him. Not his best friends not the people who he fucked not his family. They all tried their best but sometimes he wanted to break shit, sometimes he wanted to scream for them to just shut the fuck up. That they would never understand what it felt like to hurt like this, to feel like this, to not know what the next day would bring. To not know when the next thing that’d would break him would be. 

That was until he met Isak. Isak was older he had seen life, made him feel safe, made him feel that his emotions were okay. He never felt judged never felt that he couldn’t be himself. He never felt that he had to hide. He’d always keep apart of himself from other people; he didn’t want to give anyone enough power over him it always hurt when they left.  
With Isak he felt at home that feeling he was searching for all this time it finally came into his life in the form of cupid bow lips, soft curly hair and buttoned up dress shirts. 

He also loved Isak’s fingers, the way they were calloused and the way they gripped his thighs, and the way they curled into his body when he was getting fingered. The way they’d trace over his worried lines and graze over his face to wipe away tears. He loved Isak’s fingers the most when they’d interlock with his own to tell him without words that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

The first time he’d shown up at Isak’s workplace all of Isak’s coworkers thanked him for making Isak smile and laugh more often. And honestly Even couldn’t help but blush at the compliments he never realized how much he’d affected Isak, always thinking and thanking whatever entity was above for bringing Isak into his life. 

They really did save each other right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @darkleatherjacket


End file.
